People are utilizing computing devices for an ever-increasing variety of tasks. Accordingly, there is an ever-increasing amount of applications and functionality through which a user must navigate in order to perform a given function. Since conventional menus and icon layouts are static, a user must exit a current application or task and navigate to the appropriate menu or layout location in order to activate a particular application or function. This can be inconvenient at best, and further can make it difficult to return to the task which the user was previously performing with the device. While users have some ability to customize these layouts, the layouts do not adapt for changes that might cause a user to tend to use some applications more than others. Thus, a user must attempt to manually organize things in a way that balances all potential situations and uses, which thus causes inefficiencies for each of these uses.